Untold Treasures
by aliendroid
Summary: The secret is out, the whole world finds out about the relationship between the Straw Hat's Captain and First Mate. Some see this as a natural turn while others see it as their way in to take them down. The crew must fight off Marines, Pirates, and Bounty Hunters as they look for the one who released the secret. YAOI ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Untold Treasures**_

**So, I've been watching One Piece, as my regular readers are aware of, and this is the idea I created while watching it.**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Plot: The secret is out, the whole world finds out about the relationship between the Straw Hat's Captain and First Mate. Some see this as a natural turn while others see it as their way in to take them down. The crew must fight off Marines, Pirates, and Bounty Hunters as they look for the one who released the secret. But more than that, Zoro and Luffy must fight to protect their true treasures, each other.**

**Main Pairing: ZoroxLuffy **

**Side Pairings: SanjixNami & FrankyxRobin**

**WARNINGS: YAOI, SMUT, violence, language, HETERO, and the Straw Hats being themselves**

**Rated: M (see warnings above for why)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

_Chapter 1: Breaking News_

As the delivery bird flew off Nami opened the paper, her attention instantly being drawn to the front page article: _Straw Hat Pirate Exclusive!_ With narrowed eyes the navigator began to read the supposed exclusive on the crew. As usual it listed their latest "challenge to the government," and had pictures of the crew along with a restatement of their bounties. With marginal interest she followed the article to the continued page, and her eyes widened.

"Luffy!" she shouted as she rushed to the front of the Thousand Sunny. "Luffy, this is bad!" Nami declared as she reached the figure head of the ship and leaned over to find Luffy not there. Grimacing, she looked up at the crow's nest and gym. She really didn't want to go up there, not at this time of day. Still, she glanced at the newspaper. Luffy had to be made aware of this.

"Robin, can you please get Luffy and Zoro down here?" Nami asked the older woman, who was lounging on a chair and reading a book in the afternoon sun.

Robin removed her glasses and smiled at the navigator. "Sure," she said. She crossed her arms and seconds later Luffy and Zoro were shouting in the crow's nest.

"Damn it Robin!" Zoro growled as he opened the hatch door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nami is looking for you two," Robin answered with a good-natured smiled.

Luffy's head poked out next to Zoro's. "What's up Nami?" the Captain asked with a lopsided grin.

"Get down here," Nami instructed with a stern tone.

Luffy, not wanting to face Nami's ire, jumped down and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he whined. Nami detected a hint of displeasure in his voice, but she ignored it.

"This is what's wrong," the navigator said as she thrust the newspaper into Luffy's hands. "I thought I told you two to be discreet! How did this happen?"

"What are you going on about now?" Zoro grumbled as he walked up behind Luffy. Looking over the smaller male's shoulder Zoro's eyes widened at the picture on the page. It was of him and Luffy. Luffy was pressed up against a building's outer wall, and Zoro was the one pinning him. Their mouths were covering the others'. "When was that taken?" he whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know," Nami growled. "This is just great, now the whole world knows about this!"

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked as he and Franky came up from below deck. "We heard yelling."

"They," Nami pointed at Luffy and Zoro, "Are what's wrong! They were caught!"

"Huh?" Franky blinked as he stared at the money obsessed navigator like she'd finally lost it. "They don't look captured."

"What's this about Nami-san?" Sanji asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

Nami sighed and took the paper away from the stunned pair of idiot. "This," she showed it to the rest of the crew, Chopper and Brooke had walked over to them at this point, "Is what's wrong!"

Gasps, wide eyed stares, and faint smiles were the reactions of the crew. Sanji, ever the one to deny the relationship between his Captain and the Swordsman, turned away from the picture and shrugged. "It's just a picture, what harm can it do?"

Nami ignored Sanji's escapism. "You know what this means, right?" she asked the rest of the crew.

Chopper, Franky, Brooke, and Usopp all shook their heads. Robin sighed. "We're going to be busy for a while," Robin stated in answer to Nami's question.

"Huh? Why?" Brooke asked, stating the question going through everyone's mind.

"Because," Nami bit out, "Now we're going to have to deal with this issue along with everything else!"

"So Zoro and I were caught kissing," Luffy finally spoke up. "It's not that big a deal. You've all caught us loads of times."

The crew, except Robin, cringed at the memories of walking on the directionally challenged couple. "Luffy, did you even read the article?" Nami asked on a sigh.

"Nope," the Captain answered with a grin.

Restraining her desire to punch the rubber man she turned the page back to her and began to read aloud, "'This exclusive photo was taken on Fishman Island. As one can see, Pirate Hunter Zoro is pinning Straw Hat Luffy to the wall, and kissing him. Although it was just rumor, sources do say that the pirates are in fact a couple, and are romantically involved. Some have even claimed that the Staw Hat Captain is the weakness of the Pirate Hunter Zoro, and vise a versa' ."

Nami paused in her reading and looked up to see the confused reactions on Luffy and Zoro's faces. She could tell that they were trying to work out the meaning of what she had just said.

"Zoro isn't my weakness," Luffy finally mumbled. "It's water."

"Why the hell would Luffy be seen as my weakness?" Zoro demanded, now fully pissed off.

"That isn't the point!" Nami tried to get them back on task. "The point is that if people believe this article they are going to see it as a way to take you two down."

"So, they'll attack us?" Chopper asked.

"Yes," Nami smiled. Finally someone other than her and Robin realized the implications.

"So," Luffy shrugged again, his grin now back. "We'll just have to beat up whoever comes then. Just like always, right?"

"Right," Zoro agreed.

As if that settled the entire thing everyone began to disperse. Nami watched them go with an irritated twitch to her eye. She knew Luffy was right, but she just wished her Captain could take this seriously.

'_Oh well, who am I kidding,'_ Nami sighed and headed for the front of the ship. _'Luffy will do what he wants. He always does.'_

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

A rookie pirate ran through the trees as he raced to reach his Captain. Coming to a clearing he was completely out of breath by the time he spotted the redhead. "Captain Shanks!" the pirate shouted as he stumbled toward him.

Shanks set his Sake aside and looked over to the exhausted crewmember. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice jovial.

"It's the latest Coo," the pirate worried as he handed Shanks the newspaper.

The Captain took and opened it instantly. Seeing the article on Luffy and his crew he began to read with a smile. He loved hearing about Luffy's adventures and learning he was okay. When he came to the end he quickly flipped to the continuation, his eyes widening when he did. At this point his senior crewmembers had caught wind to what was up and had gathered around him.

"What's going on?" Benn asked.

"Guys," Shanks set the paper aside, and he glanced at each of his crew with a series expression. "Tonight we celebrate!"

"What for?" Yasopp asked.

Shanks grinned at his sniper. "Luffy has found his partner!"

Smiles and cheers greeted the red haired Captain's announcement. The pirate, Rockstar, who had delivered the paper, and therefore the news, was completely perplexed by this turn of events. Still, if his Captain wasn't going to stress about the situation then he didn't see any need to. This was obviously a reason to celebrate, though he wasn't sure why, so he grabbed a bottle of rum and began to drink with the rest of the crew.

Shanks was still looking at the paper, a goofy little grin on his face. The fact Luffy had chosen Zoro, the presumed First Mate of the Straw Hats, didn't surprise him at all. If anything he saw this as a natural turn of events.

"He's got good taste," Benn said as he came to sit beside his Captain.

"Of course he does," Shanks responded. "Luffy's always had good instincts."

"I wasn't referring to Luffy," Benn sighed as he kissed Shanks' cheek and got up to break up an argument over a bottle of ale.

The redheaded Captain remained seated as he smiled to himself. _'Take care of Luffy, Zoro. Because if you don't I'll kill you,' _Shanks warned as he looked up at the sky.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Far and wide the news spread. For those who knew the Straw Hats personally many had found distress in the news. While others found comfort in the fact that the feared pirates did have a weakness. Bounty hunters took up arms and began to lay plans should they run across the Thousand Sunny and its crew. The Marines even gave the article a small amount of credibility.

The picture couldn't be doubted. It was Luffy and Zoro in it after all. But, the statement about them being each other's weakness was met with skepticism. For those who hadn't fought either pirate they saw it as a point to take advantage of to bring them down. Those that had fought them though knew that wasn't the case. Zoro and Luffy were capable fighters and both trusted each other on the battle front.

"This is ridiculous!" a shrill voice declared as a delicate hand tossed the paper down on the table before her. "What kind of idiot would believe this rubbish?"

"It is credible enough," the man in the room said as he sipped on a glass of wine.

Wide eyes narrowed on the owner of the house. "You can't be serious," the girl scoffed. "As if that idiot would let someone become his weakness. After all that training he put in with you?"

Mihawk's expression didn't change as he glanced at the paper. "That's precisely why it's credible," he explained.

Perona looked confused by the Warlords words. Shrugging the issue aside only seconds after the thought, she floated off down the halls.

Finally alone, Mihawk picked up the paper and read through the article. Though he agreed that Zoro had a weakness it was not Luffy. If anything it was the kid's own inability to protect things he held dear. _'That isn't an issue anymore,'_ Mihawk reminded himself as he set the paper aside and picked up a book.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

"Mm," Luffy moaned as Zoro pressed down on top of him. After that little talk on the deck the two had returned to the crow's nest and their previous activities. "Zoro," the rubber man called in a whiny voice as Zoro teased his entrance with his length. His head was rubbing against him. He would press against his entrance but never seemed to enter him. It was driving the younger of the two wild. "Come on," Luffy whined.

"What?" Zoro asked with a mischievous grin.

Luffy's eyes narrowed and then he grinned. Leaning up, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, licked along the outer shell of his ear, and whispered, "Enter me."

The swordsman groaned and without any further teasing did as he was told. Luffy bit back a sharp moan as his lover began to pump within him. The ever euphoric feel of Zoro within him was beginning to fill him to the brim. Their pace was steady, but not gentle.

Luffy was nearing the end, a few more thrusts and he'd reach the precipice of bliss.

"Staw Hat Luffy! Pirate Hunter Zoro! We're here to take your heads!"

A vicious growl left both of the pirates who were still locked in intimacy's embrace.

"Show yourselves!" the new voice commanded.

"Don't stop," Luffy begged Zoro, who had stilled.

"But," Zoro went to argue but Luffy wasn't going to have it. Wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist, he pushed his back, and straddled his lap. Zoro groaned as Luffy began to move up and down on top of him.

"We shall open fire in five, four, three, tw-" BOOM. The Gaon Cannon easily eradicated the pests.

Luffy and Zoro both came as Sunny continued along his voyage. "I don't like this," Luffy pouted once his breathing returned to normal.

"Well, we're just going to have to put up with it until the rumor dies down," Zoro reasoned.

Luffy pouted more as he reached for his pants, put them on, and curled up in Zoro's lap. "But can't they come when we aren't doing it?" the younger asked.

"That would be nice," Zoro said with a grin. Tilting Luffy's head back, he kissed deeply before saying, "But probably not."

Luffy frowned, "Then I'm just going to have to find the guy who wrote the article and deal with him."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Who was the one to write that article? Will Luffy find him? **

**Voice: You ask annoying questions.  
Me: I dislike you.  
Voice: So, when do we get to see hints of the other characters' relationships?  
Me: When I feel like introducing them.  
Voice: I hate you.  
Me: Well, now that we have a mutual understanding, Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Attack the Weakness?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Untold Treasure**_

**So you like it so far? Great! Well without any boring explanations about why this is late due to school work let's just get on with this adventure!**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

_Chapter 2: Attack the Weakness?_

"Huh?" Sanji asked as he looked at Luffy and placed the last platter for their lobster dinner on the table. "You want to confront the author of the article?"

"Whes," Luffy answered through a mouthful of lobster and noodles.

Nami glared at her captain. Of all the things she'd heard him decided this was just ridiculous! "We don't have time to trapeze after some writer. We need to concentrate on avoiding the bounty hunters and Navy," she explained. "That article has them coming after us in droves!"

"What's the big deal?" Zoro asked as he set his glass down. Wiping his chin with his sleeve he cocked the navigator a bewildered glance. "You know you won't be able to change his mind even if you want to, so just live with it."

Nami directed her seething glare to the swordsman who smartly ignored it. "First," Luffy's food free voice cut off anything else that might have been said, "We need to find out who wrote the article."

"Andrew Ghram," Robin provided.

Luffy gaped at his archeologist. "How do you know that?" he asked astonished by how quickly she'd found out the guy's name.

"It's given at the bottom of the article," Robin said handing the paper that had started all this over to Luffy.

With a serious expression Luffy looked at the bottom of the article and the typed out name. There was a small picture accompanying the name. The writer had shortly cropped curly dark hair, a broad nose, and a square chin. Not much else was distinguishable.

"So, where does he live?" the Captain asked with a curious tone.

Nami felt her irritation for the other rising. "We don't know!" she shouted.

"Then we're going to have to find out," Franky said.

"Luffy-san has already made up his mind," Brooke added as he sipped on a cup of tea.

"But how are we going to find out?" Usopp asked, hoping to make the others see the futility of this effort.

"We can get information at the next port," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"Right," Chopper nodded. "We can't continue with the rumor circulating anyways. It's better to deal with any infection before it festers, to put it medically."

Nami and Usopp shared pained looks and sighed. The entire crew was, as usual, in agreement with Luffy. Smiling the two gave in and agreed. Despite everyone being in agreement they still had to find a port to dock so they could seek out information on this writer. Nami sighed again as the prospect of living up to her Captain's orders settled on her mind. She'd of course do it, but she couldn't guarantee when they'd make the next port.

"Sanji! Sm'ore fwood!" Luffy shouted as he stuffed some bread into his mouth. He was grinning from ear to ear as the cook, complaining, brought him more food. "So Nami, how long till we make it to the next island?" he managed to ask the entire question before stuffing his next helping into his mouth.

The navigator wanted to bash his face into the table, but resisted the urge. She knew by now that he wasn't trying to be malicious with his intent. "This is the New World, and as such I'm not even sure where the next island is, let alone when we'll get there," she answered.

Luffy looked at her for a second, his eyes spoke of something that he wanted to say but he was far too busy enjoying the meat Sanji had given him. Zoro, noticing Luffy's intent, said, "Despite that you'll still get us there, right?" He grinned at the busty navigator as he reached for a new bottle of Sake.

"Of course I will," Nami responded with pride. She was the navigator of the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the future Pirate King, there was nowhere she couldn't lead them.

"Gweat!" Luffy mumbled through his food.

As he reached for a particularly juicy looking piece of octopus a cannonball slammed into the water, just missing Sunny by a foot. The crew was up and scrambling for the deck without any word from their Captain.

"Who is it?" Franky asked as he headed for the helm.

"Marines?" Brooke asked.

"Bounty hunters?" Chopper asked.

"Pirates?" Usopp asked.

Nami grabbed her binoculars and peered out through the mist of the Grand Line. A white sail came into her view. On it was the symbol for the Navy. "Marines!" Nami shouted just as another cannonball was fired at them.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy shouted through the cannon fire.

"On it," the two said in unison as they rushed to the starboard side of the ship and repelled the oncoming fire.

"Franky get us out of here," Luffy instructed as he joined the other two. "Nami direct him."

"Right," Nami nodded and ran over to Franky. Looking at her wrist and a rough map of the New World she looked for the quickest way out. When she located it, she said, "Five degrees port side."

"Roger!" Franky acknowledge the change in direction and easily steered Sunny away.

As they turned t make their escape Usopp's voice drifted down from the crow's nest. "We got some more coming in from behind!"

"More Marines?" Robin asked as she caught a cannonball with Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano and threw it back at the first ship.

Usopp squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the markings on the ship. When he didn't see the Navy's flag, or a pirate flag, he said, "Private ship!"

"Do you want to instigate Coup de Burst?" Franky called over to Luffy who was in Gomu Gomu no Fusen.

"No," the Captain answered.

"We don't have the cola for it right now anyways," Usopp said as he shot a Midori Boshi: Sargasso at another cannonball. The plant sprouted and entangled the iron ball, dropping it down into the ocean along with it.

"What?" Brooke cried.

"We'll be fine!" Nami shouted over the readily panicking members of the crew. Her eyes scanned the skies rapidly. She smiled when she found what she had been looking for. "Franky, head for those clouds," she instructed.

"But, aren't those storm clouds?" Chopper asked.

Nami's smile turned into an evil grin. "Yep, and the other ships shouldn't be able to follow us with the heavy winds. Usopp do we have enough cola for the paddles?"

Usopp thought about it for a second. "Yes we do."

Luffy came to land beside the Navigator. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're going into the storm," Nami announced.

"Huh?" was the collective response from everyone but Luffy.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro began but stopped when the younger man looked at him with an excited expression.

"Nami says we go, and she is my Navigator. I trust her," Luffy grinned, it was beyond obvious he just wanted to sail the storm.

"Get those sails pulled in!" Nami shouted at both Zoro and Sanji. Zoro sighed and rushed for the mast. "We don't want the wind catching them. Franky, Channel Zero if you would."

"On it," Franky answered.

The other ships were closing in now that the sails were pulled in, but soon they were within the storm and the paddles were out. "Full speed ahead!" Luffy shouted as he stood on Sunny's figurehead.

"Super!" Franky shouted and Sunny sped forward through the rolling waves.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Blue skies, smooth waters, and a clear horizon on all sides. Once again the Straw Hats had managed to elude the Navy. Luffy, sitting in his favorite spot, grinned up at the cloudless sky above him. He really did enjoy the New World. With each day brought new adventures. He had his crew, Zoro, and all the freedom he could ask for. The day was perfect.

"Don't move!" came the hesitant voice of a person from behind him.

Luffy sighed. The day had been perfect. Turning around he cocked his head to the side as he looked at the person standing in front of him. He was no more than fourteen, with blond hair and baby blue eyes. His face was dotted with a light dusting of freckles. What Luffy found odd was that he hadn't sensed him approaching.

"I said don't move!" the boy shouted after Luffy had turned around. He thrust a knife in Luffy's direction, as if to threaten him, but there was no threatening atmosphere about the boy.

Luffy's eyes widened as the reason why he failed to notice him registered. The boy wasn't giving off any kind of killing intent, or even battle spirit. It was like he was a blank slate, except he was obviously frightened. _'Odd' _Luffy thought as he considered the boy a bit longer.

"You're coming with me," the boy declared.

"No I'm not," Luffy responded instantly.

"Yes you are," the boy said.

"Why should I?" Luffy asked

"Because I'm going to use you to bring Zoro-sempai back with me," the boy answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. He was now completely confused. What did this kid have to do with his swordsman? "What do you want with Zoro?"

"He's a pirate because of you," the boy said. "So if I turn you in he'll quit."

"You're funny," Luffy said as he laughed at the boy's words. "But," and he abruptly stopped laughing, "I'm not going anywhere and the only one who can make Zoro stop being a pirate is Zoro."

"You're his weakness," the boy responded, his eyes defiant to Luffy's words. "If I use you I can make him give up."

"Not likely," came the low drawl of Zoro's voice from behind.

"Hey," Luffy grinned as he waved at the swordsman. "You know this kid?"

The boy turned to look at the imposing form of the man known far and wide as Pirate Hunter Zoro. He was even more impressive in person.

"Nope, can't say that I do," Zoro answered with a shrug.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as her and Sanji walked over to them.

"Who's the brat?" Sanji asked as he spotted the boy, knife still pointed at Luffy.

"What's he doing with the knife?" Robin asked coming to stand beside Nami.

"Trying to take me in," Luffy answered with a grin.

The assembled crew looked at their Captain then to the boy and back to their Captain. Instantly everyone began to laugh at once.

"No seriously, what's he doing here Luffy?" Franky asked between fits of laughter.

"I'm going to capture Straw Hat Luffy and turn him into the Nay. Then Zoro-sempai will return with me!" the boy declared.

Robin and Nami stopped laughing and looked at the boy. "What connection do you have with Zoro?" Robin asked.

The boy bit his lip and didn't say anything.

"What makes you think he'll leave with you if you turn in Luffy? You've read the paper right," Nami asked.

Again the boy didn't answer.

A sigh from Luffy was their only warning before his fist met the boy's blond head. "Hey, it's not polite to remain silent when someone is asking you a question!" he berated the boy. "This is my ship, they are my crew," he said pointing to the others, "And you," he pointed to the boy, "Are a guest, so behave."

"People don't usually hit their guests Luffy," Zoro sighed as he grabbed the knife from the boy and sheathed it in his belt.

"They don't?" Luffy asked with a wide eyed innocent expression.

"No, they don't," Zoro reinforced his words.

The boy, tears stinging his eyes, glared up at the two pirates as they talked with each other. He was sure it was just the tears, but it looked like the pair had a pink mist surrounding them that prevented others from joining their conversation at the moment.

"I hate you!" the boy suddenly shouted.

Luffy looked down at the boy. "So? I'm a pirate, lots of people don't like me," he said with a shrug.

"I'm going to turn you in," the boy announced again, his hands were clenched at his sides and he was shaking.

Luffy readied his fist to hit the boy again. Chopper and Usopp exchanged quick glances before stepping forward. "Every new passenger must get checked out by our doctor before he can stay," Usopp declared as he scooped the boy up.

"Right, let's get him checked out," Chopper said as he followed after Usopp.

Luffy, confused, turned to Nami and asked, "When was that rule made?"

"It wasn't," Nami answered. "They just thought it was best to remove him from here before you hit him again."

"Ah," Luffy nodded and moved to retake his seat. Zoro, having nothing else to do, joined him. With Luffy resting between his legs, and his back pressed against Sunny's mane, they both drifted off into a short nap.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Who is the boy? And will they find the information they need when they finally do make port? Answers to come!**

**Voice: That brat is going to be a serious cock-block isn't he.  
Me: Maybe.  
Voice: CRUEL!  
Me: Hehehehehe, please review!**

**Next Chapter: Junior Swordsman**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Untold Treasures**_

**Guess what? I got a new laptop! This means I can work on updates during my last week of break without worrying about my computer crashing! YAY! Oh, and on that note, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

_Chapter 3: Junior Swordsman_

Luffy sighed. He'd been up for a while, his head swimming with disturbed thoughts. He couldn't figure out how that boy had snuck up on him. It wasn't like he was using haki or some other special ability. The kid had been dripping wet as well, meaning he swam at least part of the way so he wasn't a devil fruit user.

'_Then how?'_ Luffy asked himself for the hundredth time since waking up from his nap.

Usually the rubber man didn't let such things bother him, but for some reason it did right now. There was just something about the kid he didn't like.

"Zoro-sempai!" the cheerful voice drew Luffy from his thoughts. Turning his head around, he glared at the small person as he clung to Zoro's leg. "Teach me how to use three swords!"

Luffy's face scrunched up as Zoro ignored the boy and continued to swing his oversized weights in repetitive sets. The sight of the child cooing and clinging to his swordsman set Luffy's teeth on edge. He was sure there was a name for what he was feeling, but he wasn't sure what it was. All he did know was that he didn't like the brat.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"Yes, Captain?" Nami's voice was teasing as she looked over to him from her place in front of the helm.

"How far are we from the nearest island?" Luffy asked, his gaze still directed at Zoro and that brat.

Nami sighed. "Judging by this rough map," she sneered at the ragged map in her hands, "I'd say three days. And that's assuming we have clear skies the entire time."

Luffy grumbled. Three more days of that brat on his ship. Why was he even letting the twerp stay? Wasn't he the captain? He could just kick him off.

"Luffy," Nami's voice drew him from his rather dark thoughts. When he looked at her she gave him a warning look. "He's just a child. There is no reason to get so jealous."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. "I'm not jealous," he denied.

"Yes, you are," Nami countered with a stern nod of her head.

"She's right," Brooke agreed as he walked up to them. "You've been acting rather jealous since you woke up."

Luffy blushed and looked away from his two crewmembers. Was he jealous? Was that the name of the feeling he was experiencing? After a moment's thought Luffy came to the conclusion that he just might, maybe, possibly be jealous.

Jumping down from the figurehead he made his way across the deck to his swordsman. Zoro saw him approach and stopped swinging his weights. The boy also saw him and was glaring at him.

"Do you need something Luffy?" Zoro asked as he breathed deeply.

Luffy didn't answer, verbally. Reaching out, he tugged the kid off of Zoro's leg, and pulled Zoro to him. Sealing the taller man's lips with his own he asserted his obvious position to everyone on the ship. Zoro's eyes bulged for a second before closing. He dropped his weights, and wrapped his arms around Luffy. He wasn't sure what had caused the other to act in such a non-characteristic was, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" The outraged cry of the kid reached the couple's ears, drawing the attention of the rest of the crew. "Let Sempai go!"

Luffy ignored him.

"You're suffocating him!" the boy continued to shout.

"What is all the shou-" Sanji's voice died as he walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with Zoro and Luffy making out on deck. "What are you two doing?" he demanded as he kicked both of them. "How dare you do such an act in front of Nami-san!"

Luffy and Zoro rubbed their heads as they glared at the chef. "We were just kissing," Luffy complained. "You've seen us do it plenty of times."

"No I haven't," Sanji denied. He continued passed the two and made his way to Nami. "Your parfait Nami-san!" he gushed as he gave the navigator a fruity dessert.

As Sanji busied himself with flirting with Nami, the boy rushed to Zoro's side. "Are you alright, Sempai?" he asked. His blue eyes were wide and shining as he looked up at the swordsman.

Zoro cringed away from the look. It was far too unsettling for his taste. "I'm fine, so back off," he grumbled as he stood and helped Luffy to his feet. "You alright?" he asked as he checked the other over.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded as he set his hat back on his head.

"What happened?" Chopper asked as he came over.

"Nothing," Luffy said.

The doctor gave the captain a strange look before looking over to the boy. "So, are you ready to tell us your name?" he asked nicely.

The boy bit his bottom lip and looked away from the strange creature before him.

Luffy glared at the unwelcomed guest. Blowing on his fist he struck him for the second time. "Answer him or I'm going to dangle you from the mast," he threatened.

"Luffy!" Nami's outraged voice drifted down to him.

"He's being rude!" Luffy shot back. His enraged voice silenced any possible argument the navigator may have had. Turning his gaze to the now tearing boy he growled, "So, who are you?"

The boy sniffled and looked over to Zoro. He received not so much as a sympathetic glance from the tall man. Everyone else provided none as well. "I'm Zach," he said.

Luffy grinned, "See that wasn't so hard."

Zach glared at the captain, pure hate shining in his blue eyes. "I hate you!" he shouted before kicking Luffy and running off.

"Why that brat," Luffy growled, ready to give chase.

"Leave him," Zoro sighed as he grabbed Luffy's shirt to stop him.

"But Zoro," Luffy complained, shocked that Zoro was the one stopping him.

Zoro gave the shorter man a stern look. "You're a thousand times stronger than he is. It wouldn't be right to fight him." Luffy opened his mouth to retort, but Zoro silenced him with a quick kiss. "Leave him," he repeated as he drew Luffy close.

"I told you to stop doing that in front of Nami-san!" Sanji shouted.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Zach wiped the tears away from the corners of his eyes as he sat alone in the shadow of the orange trees. He hated to admit it, but he was way over his head. Straw Hat Luffy was stronger than he'd ever imagined. Plus it seemed he had Zoro-sempai further under his control than originally believed. At this rate he wasn't sure if he could bring Zoro-sempai back with him.

'_No,'_ Zach shook his head harshly, _'I have to bring him back. Failure is not an option!'_

Reaching into his pocket Zach pulled out a small patch. It had two red swords crossed in the shape of an "x". He rubbed his fingers on the patch reverently, tears collecting in his eyes again for a different reason.

"So that's why you call him 'Sempai'." Zach spun around to see Robin standing above him. "Do you train at that dojo?"

Zach glared at the woman. According to the stories he'd heard she was just as dangerous as the others on this boat. If anything she might be even more dangerous.

Robin continued to smile at the boy. "You know, if Zoro knew of your connection to that dojo he might be more willing to listen to you," she said.

Zach's eyes widened. "Really?" the word was out before he could stop it. He, also, could not hide the pure hope that rang in his voice.

Robin nodded. "Yes," she said. "Of course that doe-"

"I'm going to tell him!" Zach declared, cutting Robin off. Racing out of the trees he sprinted down to the deck, only to find that Zoro was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" he asked plaintively.

"If you're looking for Zoro you should wait about twenty minutes," Franky said as he walked over to Robin and whispered something in her ear.

"What?" Zach demanded and glared at the cyborg. "Where is he?" he repeated.

Robin and Franky exchanged quick glances before both smiled. "They're down stairs in the aquarium bar," Franky answered.

"Got it," Zach said and raced for the inside of Sunny.

"Franky, that wasn't nice," Robin warned as she glared at the cyborg.

Franky grinned. "He needs to figure it out at some point."

Zach raced through the passages until he came to the door leading to the viewing room of the ship's aquarium. Taking a deep breath, he stood on his tiptoes, and looked through the porthole window on the door. His eyes widened at the sight he caught.

Luffy was straddling Zoro's lap. Zoro's hands were beneath the captain's clothes. Both seemed absolutely intent on depriving the other of air as they kissed the other. One of Zoro's hands slipped from Luffy's back to his ass, his fingers flexing around the round globe.

Despite the honesty his eyes were witness to, all Zach saw was Luffy forcing himself on Zoro. Enraged, Zach pushed the door opened, startling both out of their make-out session.

"Get off of him!" Zach cried as he walked over to them and began to pull on the back of Luffy's shirt.

Zoro, completely fed up with the young teen, swatted his hand away. "I don't know who you think you are," he said as he stood, setting Luffy on the couch, "But no one has the right to disrespect the captain on his own ship."

Zach's eyes shimmered with tears, again. Having nothing else to do, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the patch. "See!" he shouted, "I studied under Koshiro-sensei!"

Zoro glanced at the patch, his eyebrow lifting slightly. "So?" he asked. "What does that have to do with this?"

Zach's eyes narrowed. "It's because of him," he pointed at Luffy, "That everyone thinks Koshiro-sensei is teaching people to be pirates! All the students don't even care about studying swordsmanship anymore, they just want to be a pirate like you. If he'd never forced you into this world then Koshiro-sensei wouldn't have to spend hours a day explaining how he isn't teaching piracy!"

Zoro's expression never changed. "It is true Luffy dragged me into this," Zach gave a triumphant grin at those words, "But I willingly followed him out of that Marine base and out to sea. Just as I willingly embrace every aspect of being his swordsman." Zach's face fell.

He couldn't believe it. Zoro was saying this was of his own will. That this life of a pirate was of his own will. That couldn't be right. Straw Hat had to be forcing him into it. If not, then why did he come to the other side of the world?

"That, that can't be right," Zach whispered.

"It's true," Luffy shrugged as he stood and came to Zoro's side. "I'm not forcing Zoro to be here."

"It's a lie!" Zach whispered.

"No it isn't," Zoro denied. "I'm here of my own will."

"Lies!" Zach shouted, his hands covering his ears. "No one who was in love with Kuina-san could become a pirate!"

Zoro's eyes widened, and Luffy glared. He knew the name, but he was sure that Zoro's relationship with that girl hadn't been anything close to that.

"What do you know about Kuina and me?" Zoro growled, his hand tightening around the white handle of Wado Ichimonji. "Huh? What do you think you know about those years? It was before you were there, so how could you know anything about it?!"

"Zoro," Luffy looked over to the swordsman.

Zach looked up at the man, and felt a tendril of pure terror roll through him. "I just assumed based off what I heard," he answered.

"Well you assumed wrong," Zoro bit out. "Kuina was my goal. I admired her strength and will. If anything I saw her as an older sister! Do not twist the relationship I had with her!"

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted drawing the man's attention to him. The smaller man's eyes were serious as he reached out and placed his hand over Zoro's. "Remove your hand from your sword," he instructed.

Zoro looked at his captain and lover, than down to his hand. Slowly he released the sword and twined his fingers with Luffy's. "Kuina was a goal I looked at when I was younger, now she is a light that keeps me fighting to reach the promised goal we made with each other," he finally said after a moments of silence. Looking down to Zach he added, "Luffy is the only one I love."

"Hey guys," Nami called as she came into the aquarium bar. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Zoro answered. "What's up?"

"We've spotted an island," Nami smiled.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**With an island insight what is going to happen next? And what is Zach going to do now that he's faced with the truth?**

**Voice: Well at least it's not a painful cliffhanger. But it's still a cliffhanger.  
Me: It's better than where I was going to end the chapter.  
Voice: And where was that?  
Me: With Luffy telling Zoro to remove his hand from the sword.  
Voice: … Yeah this is better.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Finding Information**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Untold Treasures**_

**Welcome back! So, a few of you seem to enjoying this little adventure, I'm glad. Here is the next chapter. Small change in chapter titles. This one is "To the Island" the next one will be "Finding Information".**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**One Piece**_**, all rights belong to the creator and distributers. I merely like playing around with the characters (namely Luffy and Zoro). Oh, Zach is mine though.**

_Chapter 4: To the Island_

Luffy's face scrunched up as he looked at his navigator. "But, you said we were still days away from the next island."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm also going off of an incomplete map! You can't expect me to get it all right when the tools I'm working with are inadequate!"

"Oh, okay," Luffy shrugged, a smile breaking out on his face as he raced out of the room and up the stairs. He ran straight to the figure head and looked out to the island they were coming upon.

"Luffy," Nami called as she walked up to him. "I don't think we should dock here."

"Why?" Luffy asked, his smile fading as he looked at the woman.

"Well because," Nami went to show him the log pose, then stopped. Quickly she hid it behind her and smiled. "I just have a bad feeling about it is all." Turning quickly she went to tell the others not to make plans to move out. There was no way she could tell Luffy that the log pose was not pointing at the island.

She got three steps when Luffy's neck wrapped around her. "Interesting," he grinned and Nami knew all chances of avoiding the island were in vain. "Franky, get the Mini Merry ready!" Luffy ordered as he withdrew his head and jumped down from the figure head.

"But Luffy!" Nami yelled after him.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked as he came onto the deck.

"The log isn't pointing to the island!" Nami explained as she pointed at her wrist then the island for emphasis.

"What?!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they rushed to Nami and looked at the log pose. The pair turned and attached themselves to Luffy's legs, tears collecting in their eyes.

"Luffy, please listen to Nami," Chopper begged.

"My old 'must-not-go-onto-that-island-sickness' is acting up again," Usopp said.

Luffy looked down at his doctor and sniper, his smile broader than ever. "It's going to be fun!" With the captain's declaration the more cautious members of the crew could do nothing but sit back as preparations were made to dock at this new island.

Zach stood back in the shadows as he watched Luffy disregard his crewmates' opinions. He felt a sickening twist to his gut as the captain smiled and joked with Sanji and Franky about what to do once they got onto the island. How could anyone be so dimwitted?

"You must'n hold it against him." Zach turned at the sound of the whispery voice. His eyes widened and he nearly screamed at the sight of the skeleton faced man standing beside him. "You see, Luffy-san desires adventure above everything else."

Zach's eyes narrowed. "Even more than Zoro-sempai?"

Brooke's head titled to the side. "Now that isn't something I could say," he answered before laughing.

"Brooke!" Luffy called drawing the musician away from the stowaway. "You're going to stay on the ship with Franky, Robin, and Nami," Luffy instructed.

"Why must I go?" Usopp demanded.

"You drew the red tipped paper," Nami sighed, a secret smile shinning in her eyes as she looked at her completely white paper.

"But," Usopp looked at the selection of people going to the island. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and him? "Do we really need everyone to look for information?" Usopp asked.

Nami shrugged, unwilling to relinquish her safety onboard the Thousand Sunny.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted after the departing group. "Keep an eye on those two! Don't let them get lost!"

"Yes! Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted back, hearts in his eyes as he waved to the navigator, who was already turned around.

"You're rocking the boat, sit down love-cook," Zoro ordered.

"What?" Sanji growled and turned narrowed eyes onto the swordsman. "I don't think I heard you right, marimo."

Zoro stood, and reached for his sword. "Maybe that's because you were too busy gushing over Nami to listen, dartboard brow."

"Hey, hey," Usopp yelled. "Stop it both of you. Luffy, say something!"

Luffy laughed and pointed at the island. "Look, it seems they're having some kind of festival!"

The captain's words drew the pair from their bickering. They all looked in the direction Luffy was pointing. There indeed did seem to be some kind of festival going on. Or at least a town wide party. The group onboard the Mini Merry looked at each other, than back to shore. It didn't seem like a dangerous place.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Franky whistled as he tinkered with a repair to the shark-sub. It had been a while since he'd last been able to do any thorough repairs on his machines. It was his job to keep the ship and everything in the Sunny in top shape. Letting Luffy down didn't sound all that exciting to the cyborg, not after two years of separation.

"What are you doing?" Franky looked up from his work and smiled as Robin came down the ladder.

"Repairs," the shipwright answered. "Didn't have much time before going to Fishman Island to look everything over."

"Well," Robin walked over to the cyborg and looked up at him, "How about putting your tools down, and taking a break?"

Franky's smile turned into a grin. Setting his tools down, he reached out, and drew the archeologist to him. "A break sounds good."

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Nami sat quietly, a book in hand, as she looked out over the ocean toward the island. Brooke sat on the bench beneath the tree, playing his violin. He was tinkering with a new tune. It was a quiet afternoon, which made playing music so much easier. When he stopped the think about that particular stanza he looked around, pausing as he realized someone was missing.

"Where did Robin-san go?" Brooke asked.

"Below," Nami answered as she looked back to her book.

"Hmm, I should go see if she needs help," Brooke said as he stood up.

"Don't," Nami said, "Those two need some time alone."

Brooke looked over to the navigator, a bewildered expression shown on his bones. "Okay," he shrugged and returned to playing his music.

"Brooke," Nami interrupted him.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Where is Zach?" Nami asked as she looked around the deck. "He was here when we were all talking. Do you know if he went below?"

Brooke shook his head. "No, I thought he returned to the room to sulk because he couldn't follow Zoro-san."

Nami frowned. Setting her book aside she got up. Going to the door to the boys' room she knocked. Receiving no answer her frown deepened, opened the door, and looked inside. Her eyes widened when she didn't see their young guest.

"Brooke, get up, we have to find Zach," Nami instructed.

It took them ten minutes to check the entire ship, except Channel Three. No reason to disturb those two if they didn't need to. They met back up in front of the tree on deck, both shaking their head. Neither had found Zach anywhere.

"Where could he have gone?" Brooke asked as he sat down to pounder where the young swordsman could have possibly vanished to.

Nami thought about it for a minute, her eyes widened as she came to an answer. "He followed them."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Zach, he followed Luffy and the others!" Nami exclaimed.

"But how?" Brooke reasoned, "He wasn't on the Mini Merry when they departed.

"How did he get on the ship the first time," Nami pointed out. "He swam."

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Luffy's grin widened as they finally made dock. As they had thought the town was enjoying some sort of celebration. "This is great!" the captain exclaimed as he jumped from the Mini Merry and ran down the dock.

"Hold it you," Sanji said, grabbing Luffy's arm. The appendage stretched until Luffy realized that he was being detained, kind of.

"What?" Luffy whined.

"Don't go off on your own," the cook scolded as he began to drag the rubber man back. As Zoro began to step off of the boat he shouted at him as well, "You don't go anywhere either! Honestly, you both would be lost the second you got off the dock."

"They're gone," Chopper said pointing toward the pair as they walked off calmly.

"OI!" Sanji shouted as he jumped from the boat and rushed after them. "What are two directionally challenged idiots like you going to do on your own?"

"What was that, Number Seven?" Zoro growled.

"You heard me shitty swordsman!" Sanji retorted.

"So, where should we begin to look for information?" Chopper asked as he caught up to them after tying up the Mini Merry.

"A food stand," Luffy answered, his mouth watering as he thought about all the different types of food bound to be served at a festival.

"No, a liquor stand," Zoro argued. "People talk more when they drink."

"The shopping booths," Sanji said, hearts in his eyes. "Ladies always chat when they shop."

"You guys just want to do what sounds interesting to you," Usopp accused, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's a bookstore here?" Chopper wondered out loud.

"People talk as they buy books?" Luffy asked, a frown on his face.

"Well, no, not usually," Chopper sighed. "But it's a good place to ask about writers."

"Right, let's start there! Then food!" Luffy decided, shocking everyone. Their food loving captain had just chosen a bookstore over food. After a minute they decided that just showed how annoyed Luffy was with this author.

In accordance to the captain's orders the group steered towards town in search of a bookstore, or a stand selling literature. As they got closer they began to run into villagers. The people's faces were painted in an array of colors and designs. Their clothes were just as vibrant, and oddly designed. Large pants that seemed to balloon out and shirts that had more frills than most dresses. It was an odd combination. To add to the strangeness, everyone was spinning.

"Welcome traveler," a man said as he spun over to them, a cheerful smile on his face. He was wearing green balloon pants and a pink frilly shirt. His face was painted in spirals with the same colors. "Just get in?"

"Um, yeah," Sanji said. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Frildon," the man answered, his smile widening. "We don't get many visitors. What are you in the mood for?"

"We're looking for a bookstore," Luffy answered. His answering grin to the man's made him smile wider still.

"Right down there," the man said, pointing down a street off to the left. "Margaret's Books, no shop better on the seas!"

"Thanks," they said as they headed for it.

"No problem!" the man waved as he spun down the road.

The five walked along the street, observing villagers as they went about their festivities. They all seemed in high spirits, as one would expect under such circumstances.

"I wonder what they're celebrating," Zoro said as a woman dressed entirely in sky blue spun past them.

"No idea," Usopp mumbled. "I don't remember any important events happening today."

"Maybe they're just throwing a party for the fun of it," Luffy suggested.

"Not likely," the four others replied. Luffy looked between them, confusion written on his face.

After walking a while further they came upon the shop they were seeking. Outside was a large sign in the shape of a book. It definitely seemed like the right place. The door was open and there was a woman in her mid-thirties sitting behind the counter. Her red hair cascaded down her in spirals. Her face was painted with butterfly wings using a myriad of colors, all reflected in her clothes.

"Who gets to talk to her?" Luffy asked, a little put off by the woman's appearance.

Everyone looked to Sanji. "Why me?" he demanded.

"You're the womanizer," Zoro answered.

"I prefer to call it woman appreciator," Sanji retorted.

"Whatever," Zoro sighed.

"Good luck Sanji," Luffy cheered.

Sanji rolled his eyes, stubbed out his cigarette, and walked into the shop. The remaining four watched from the street as the cook put on his best smile and began to talk with the painted woman. It seemed to be going well.

"Why didn't you go in?" Four sets of eyes widened, joined by their four jaws dropping as the four turned to see Zach standing behind them, dripping wet. "You're the Captain, shouldn't you be the one asking the questions?"

"Wh-wha," Luffy pointed at the dripping kid. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yep, Zach followed them, Nami was right! Now that he's there, how will finding information go? **

**Voice: He swam? From the Thousand Sunny to the island.  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: Wow, that kid's one strong swimmer.  
Me: I guess.  
Voice: Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Finding Information**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Untold Treasure**_

**So, I decided to try my hand at making amv's, and have made two for One Piece! Links on my profile, I'd love it if you checked them out. PLEASE?!**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Rated: M (sex in this chapter though it's not too graphic)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

_Chapter 5: Finding Information_

Sanji swallowed around the uncomfortable knot in his throat as he smiled at the woman behind the wooden counter. Her sharp blue eyes were looking him up and down like he would a fish in the market, or maybe a piece of beef. Normally he didn't mind it when women looked at him, but this time it just felt unnerving.

"What can I do for you, sunny boy?" she asked

Sanji straightened and tried to sound friendly, "Would you perhaps be the owner of this fine establishment?"

"I'm Margret," she admitted. "Who's asking?"

"Just call me Prince," Sanji bowed. No way was he going to give his real name. There was something about this lady that just set his teeth on edge. "I was wondering if you could give me some information about a writer."

Margret shrugged and leaned on the counter. "That depends, what do I get out of this exchange?" she purred.

Sanji felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Why, how about a kiss for the lovely lady?"

"Deal," Margret agreed. Before Sanji could move he was being yanked over the counter and Margret's glossy lips were descending to his.

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper gaped at the dripping wet boy standing before them. Luffy was still pointing at Zach, his mouth hanging open. They'd left him on the ship! How did he get to shore so quickly?

"Did," Chopper stepped forward, "Did you swim here?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zach answered. "How do you think I got onto the Thousand Sunny in the first place?"

"But, this is the Grand Line," Usopp protested. "Why would you swim in these waters?"

"That doesn't matter," Zoro cut off any reply Zach may have made. Turning his gaze to the small teen he glared at him. "Only those who drew the red paper could come onshore. What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm not a member of the crew, I don't have to follow his orders," Zach pointed and glared at Luffy.

"He has a point," Luffy acknowledged.

"No," Zoro snapped, "He doesn't. You'll go back to the ship right now. You're just in the way here."

"How do you know that?!" Zach demanded, refusing to move.

"Hey, I got something," Sanji announced as he walked out of the bookshop, his eyes widening at the sight of Zach standing before the group. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He swam," Chopper said.

"He followed us," Usopp said.

"I followed Zoro-sempai to protect him from him!" Zach explained as he pointed at Luffy again.

"It's not nice to point," Luffy mocked as he scooted closer to Zoro.

"Whatever," Sanji said. "Come on, let's go."

"Why? What did you find out?" Usopp asked.

Sanji turned to look at the group. Upon them seeing his face the group busted up laughing. His hair was disheveled and he had kiss marks scattered on his face. His clothes were rumpled, and it looked like he had just finished running. "It isn't funny!" Sanji shouted.

"What'd she do to you?" Usopp asked through his own laughter. "Maul you with her lips?"

"Poor love cook couldn't handle one woman," Zoro mocked as he doubled over with laughter.

"You weren't in there!" Sanji yelled. "You didn't experience it," his voice sounded hollow.

Luffy managed to control his own laughter long enough to ask, "So? What did she say?"

Sanji glared at his captain, but decided to just ignore them. "Andrew Ghram lives on an island called Desmefsi. He usually writes gossip articles, and no one knows how he got his scoop about you two, as he never leaves home."

"So he couldn't have been the one to take those pictures," Usopp surmised.

"Yeah," Sanji acknowledged. "There's someone else feeding him information."

"Well, that settles that," Usopp shrugged and headed for the harbor. "He isn't the one that leaked the information. Better leave it at that."

"No," Luffy said, causing Usopp to stop. "We know where he lives, so we should be able to find him."

"But Luffy," Chopper said, "You heard Sanji. Ghram didn't take that picture, someone else did."

"All the more reason to ask the guy in person," Zoro said, his hand resting on his swords. "Who better to ask about his source?"

Chopper and Usopp exchanged worried glances. Sanji lit a cigarette, took a drag, and exhaled. "Despite how much it pains me to say this, the moss-head is right. Andrew Ghram is the only one who can tell us who took that photo on Fishman Island."

"Right," Luffy grinned, "So let's find a way to this De-Des-Deti?" Luffy looked to Sanji, question marks almost forming in his eyes. "What's the name of that island again?"

"Desmefsi," Sanji sighed. "And I was told there's a shop in town that sells Eternal Poses. We might be able to find one to the island."

"Then let's go," Chopper said.

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Nami paced back and forth. They still hadn't located Zach, and though she was sure he was on the island she wasn't positive. On her tenth trip across the deck, the transponder snail went off. Rushing into the kitchen, she picked up the receiver and said, "What's going on?"

"_Naim-swan! We found out where we can find Andrew Ghram,"_ Sanji answered, hearts appearing in the eyes of the transponder snail. "_We're looking for a shop that sells Eternal Poses so we can head there."_

"That's good," Nami sighed. "Oh, have you guys seen Zach?"

"_Yeah, he's with us,"_ Sanji said, irritation seeping through his voice. _"He's walking with-"_

Nami's eyes narrowed when Sanji cut off. "He's walking with who?" she demanded.

"_They're gone,"_ Sanji shouted.

"Who's gone?" Nami demanded again.

"_That damn rubber idiot and moss head, their gone!"_ Sanji answered.

"What?!" Nami shouted. "You were supposed to keep track of them!"

"_I only looked away for a second,"_ Sanji protested.

"Find them!" Nami growled as she hung up the receiver and stormed out of the kitchen. Oh, she'd kill those two when they got back to the ship.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

"I'm telling you, it's this way," Luffy said as he pointed to the right.

"And I'm saying it's this way," Zoro said pointing to the left.

The two glared at each other, neither willing to budge on which way they should go. They had separated from the group in search of some food and drink when they suddenly found themselves in the middle of the forest. Now they were debating about which way to go to get back to the village.

"You don't have a sense of direction," Luffy declared, "So we're going this way."

"You don't have on either!" Zoro retorted. "We're going this way."

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Usopp and Chopper sighed as they watched Sanji rush off to find the three missing people. Zach had also disappeared it seemed. No doubt he'd followed Luffy and Zoro. Sanji had handed the money over to the sniper and doctor, giving them instructions on how to get to the shop. The pair looked at each other, shrugged, and headed for the shop.

"Think Sanji will find them?" Chopper asked.

"Who knows," Usopp admitted, he was busy looking at a list of things they needed beside the Eternal Pose. He counted the money they had, and made a quick note of the more important items on the list.

"Shouldn't we be helping find them?" Chopper asked.

"No," Usopp answered. "Let Sanji handle it. If he wants to run around this creepy place that's his choice."

"Creepy?" Chopper asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Usopp said indicating the crowd. "Look at these people, there's no way this island is normal. If you ask me, we got the better deal."

Chopper looked around. The people sure did seem odd. Maybe Usopp was right.

The pair came to the store they needed, and went inside. Lining the walls were hundreds of eternal poses. The island certainly was well stocked. After a quick look it seemed that everything was ordered alphabetically, so the two made their way to the D's, and found the one they were looking for. Going to the front counter, they paid for the Pose, and headed off to get the items they needed with the last of their money.

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

After a lengthy argument about which way they would go, the pair had decided to go straight. The path was only leading them deeper into the forest, but they still pressed on. When the sound of cascading water reached their ears, Luffy rushed onward, frowning at the sight of a small waterfall spilling into an equally small pool. Despite the size of the flowing water, the sound was near deafening.

"What kind of place is this?" Zoro asked, his voice resounding in the area as if he'd screamed.

"I don't know," Luffy grinned, "But it's cool!"

Rushing to the fall, he stuck out his hands, and splashed the waters on his face. The refreshing cold of the clear water trickled down his neck, drawing Zoro's attention. Stepping forward, the swordsman reached around Luffy to cup some water in his hands. Luffy wasn't entirely unaware of Zoro's warmth against his back as the swordsman drank.

Turning, Luffy looked up at Zoro. Their eyes met, and their breathing seemed to deepen.

"We were interrupted earlier," Luffy said as his fingers ghosted up and began pulling at Zoro's clothes.

"We were, weren't we," Zoro agreed, his own hands removing Luffy's shirt.

The pair didn't question why they were suddenly so desperate to have the other, they just met in a passionate kiss and fell to the ground.

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Robin and Franky came above deck to find an irate Nami and a cowering Brook. The archeologist went straight to the navigator and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Those two idiots are missing," Nami hissed. "Sanji, the moron, let them out of his sight!"

Robin nodded. "Well, they could have gotten lost on the island. Or perhaps they fell into a cave and are now injured."

Franky looked over to the woman. "I don't think those two would be injured by something as mundane as a fall."

"True," Robin agreed.

"Anyways, we've got to be ready," Nami said. "No telling what kind of trouble those two will cause."

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Luffy gasped as Zoro thrust into him. His legs were wrapped around the swordsman's waist as he repeatedly sheathed himself. Their lips were fused together as they drove each other higher and higher. Luffy's hands traveled along Zoro's back and to his hair, where he threaded his fingers into the short green strands.

"Zoro," Luffy moaned as Zoro sat up, pulling the captain into his lap.

"Close, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he bit and sucked on Luffy's neck.

"Mm, no," Luffy answered as he tilted back so Zoro could go deeper inside of him. "I want more."

Zoro smirked, his one eyed gaze taking in every aspect of his captain. "What do you want more of?" he asked.

Luffy looked at the other man. Smiling, he leaned in, captured his lips, and thrust his tongue into Zoro's mouth. He claimed the other as his as he was claiming him. "I want more of you," Luffy answered.

"Aye, aye Captain," Zoro responded.

Zoro sped up his thrusts, deepening them. Luffy moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Zoro. Despite his early denial, he could feel his body growing closer to the edge. He was never this fast, but it seemed that for some reason everything was heightened at the moment.

"Zoro," Luffy called.

"Luffy," Zoro panted.

The two came together, their bodies going slack as they released.

_xXx Untold Treasure xXx_

Sanji snapped and growled as he walked near the edge of the forest. He couldn't believe those two had been dumb enough to leave the town. Wait, no he wasn't. Still, how was he supposed to find them now?

"Hey there blond guy," the man that had directed them to the book shop came up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for two of my party," Sanji answered, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.

The man laughed. "Well I hope they didn't go into the forest. There's a fountain we hold sacred to us in there. It enhances a person's desires. We hold this festival once a year in honor of its powers."

Sanji's eyes widened, his mind pulling up a very clear image of those two stumbling onto the fountain._ 'No, they aren't,' _hetold himself. Still, something told him they were.

"Yo, there's Sanji!" Luffy's voice rang out over the sounds of the festival. "What'cha doing here?" he asked as Zoro and he reached Sanji's side.

"I was just telling your friend about a fountain in the forest," the man said.

"Oh, you mean that strange loud place?" Zoro asked. "Yeah, we just came from there."

The entire town suddenly grew dead silent, and it seemed like everyone was looking at them. "Wha-You didn't drink the water, did you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it was refreshing," Luffy shrugged.

"Sinners!" one woman shouted.

"Reprobates!" a man cried.

"Sacrilege!" a third declared.

"Kill them!"

"Kill them!"

"Kill them!"

"Great," Sanji sighed. "Well, let's run."

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked.

Zoro looked around, his hand going to his sword. "Don't even think about it! They're just villagers. Let's just go!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed each of them and headed for the harbor.

"After them!" the first man shouted. The town's people took off, giving chase to the fleeing pirates.

"What's going on?" Luffy demanded.

"You desecrated a sacred fountain," Sanji said.

"But we only had a drink," Zoro said.

"Oh, and se-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sanji cut Luffy off. "Usopp, Chopper! Get in!"

"Huh?" Chopper turned from tying down the last of the supplies at the sound of Sanji's voice. He screamed at the sight of the mob of people chasing after the three.

"What did you do?" Usopp demanded as he untied the Mini Merry from the pier.

"Talk later, escaping now," Sanji said as he tossed Zoro and Luffy into the small ship. "Did you find Zach?"

"I'm right here," Zach said as he appeared in the boat.

"Where did you go?" Sanji demanded as he got into the boat and started it up.

"I was looking for you all," Zach answered defensively.

"Hey Sanji, they're gaining on us," Luffy said pointing to the people as they got into boats and followed after them.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yeah, leave to Zoro and Luffy to cause trouble without noticing. Anyways, that's the fifth chapter.**

**Voice: So the fountain amplifies desires?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: And it's sacred?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: What a weird island.  
Me: Yep.**

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Escape Frildon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Untold Treasures**_

**So, we left off with them being chased by the islanders who were mad because Luffy and Zoro "drank" from their sacred fountain. Man, these guys sure do over react!**

**Plot Bunny: Gold-kun**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece**

_Chapter 6: Escape Frildon_

Nami sighed as she paced the lawn deck of the Sunny. After speaking with Sanji she hadn't heard anything about the situation on the island. She was starting to think that not sending either her or Robin was a bad idea after all. There was no telling what kind of trouble those guys were getting into.

"Nami-san," Brook called gaining her attention.

"What?" Nami asked as she climbed the stairs to the soldier's deck. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Mini Merry coming back to the ship, with dozens of angry citizens following behind. "What on earth?!" she cried.

"It seems they were having fun," Robin laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Nami yelled. "Why can't those guys stay out of trouble?"

"Ask them later," Franky shouted as he got behind the wheel. "For now let's pick them up and get out of here."

Nami bit her lip, her fists clenched at her sides, and a vein throbbing at her temple. She'd make those idiots pay for this! All they were supposed to do was gather information! How hard could that be?

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Luffy laughed as Sanji kicked one of the towns' people's boat aside. When another came too close to his side, he pushed them backwards. Usopp was using _Midori Boshi: Sargasso_ to block the way of other boats as he steered the Mini Merry toward the Thousand Sunny. They were still a ways away from the ship when the first boat got close enough for someone to get onto the small paddle boat.

Zoro met him. As he drew his sword Luffy intercepted him. "He's just a normal person, don't use your swords Zoro!" Luffy ordered.

Cursing, Zoro removed his hand from the sword, and picked the guy up. Tossing him back onto the small boat, he kicked it away and into the path of Usopp's next attack.

"Why are they after us?" Chopper asked as he used _Kung-Fu Point_ to kick a man into the water.

"Luffy and Zoro defiled their sacred fountain," Sanji answered as he kicked another boat away.

"You what?!" Usopp shouted.

"What did you do?" Chopper demanded.

"We only had a drink, and some sex," Luffy answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm, now that I think about. Why did we suddenly feel like doing it?" Zoro asked to no one in particular.

"How should we know?!" Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji shouted at the swordsman.

"Hey, Sunny's coming toward us!" Luffy announced gaining the other four's attention.

Zach sat back, his eyes narrowed as he watched the crew bicker and fight off the encroaching villagers. This was all Luffy's fault. If he hadn't gotten lost in those woods than Zoro would never have gotten involved with that fountain. It had to be because he was following his captain that this all happened.

His lips curved up. They were in the middle of the ocean, with enemies all around them. Now was the perfect time to act.

Standing up, he shouted, "Watch out!" Before anyone could react, Zach slipped and pushed Luffy overboard.

"Luffy!" they all shouted.

Almost as soon as they registered that he was overboard, Zoro jumped in after him, stunning Zach. He watched as his sempai dived down out of sight. He waited several anxious seconds, and when Zoro didn't return to the surface he began shouting, "Sempai!"

"Right, they're here," Usopp announced. "We're docking!"

With practiced ease, the sniper pulled the Mini Merry into Channel 2. Before the door was even closed the crew was jumping out and running up the stairs to the deck. Zach was left sitting in the small boat, his mind racing. Zoro had jumped in after Luffy. Without a second thought he'd abandoned a race to safety to rescue the man responsible for their current state. It wasn't right!

Eyes narrowed, Zach pulled out a camera. Looking at it with anger in his eyes, he pulled out a small Den-Den Mushi. Attaching the camera to the snail he activated the transmission. He was doing this for Zoro's own good.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Nami watched as the others came up onto deck, her eyes widening when she didn't see Luffy and Zoro. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"Luffy got pushed overboard," Usopp asked. "Zoro's getting him."

"Well he'd better hurry," Franky spoke up. "It's getting hard to keep these guys back without hurting them."

"Why are they after us?" Robin asked as she tossed several men off the ship.

"Luffy and Zoro desecrated a sacred fountain," Chopper and Usopp answered in unison, their tones bland.

"Huh?" Nami sighed. "How the hell did they…no never mind. I don't want to know." Turning she looked around. Despite the effort of everyone, the boats were reaching Sunny fast. "Usopp you got Cola right?"

"Yeah," Usopp answered as he unhooked a grappling hook.

"Good, refill the tanks," Nami instructed. "As soon as Zoro and Luffy return we'll use Coup'de Burst and get out of here!"

Usopp nodded and rushed down below to replace the barrels of Cola with a fresh stock. He was gone for three minutes when Zoro pulled Luffy onto deck, and forced the water out of his lungs. Coughing, Luffy rolled over onto his side, his body shaking as he released the sea water.

"What took you so long?" Nami demanded.

"Luffy was tangled up in Usopp's plants," Zoro explained. "Then we had to weave our way through those boats without being seen."

"And Zoro got lost," Luffy gasped out.

"I did not!" Zoro shouted.

Nami ignored them. "Franky are we ready?"

"Whenever you are," Franky responded.

"Huh?" Luffy stood up and fixed his hat on his head. "What's going on?"

"We're going to use Coupe'de Burst to get out of here," Nami explained. Stepping aside, she indicated Luffy to give the order.

With a grin splitting his face, Luffy shouted, "Let's go!"

"Super!" Franky responded as he activate Coup'de Burst and the Thousand Sunny shot into the sky.

The people of Frildon Island were left in the middle of the water, perplexed by what they had just seen. More than that though they were angry that the sinners had gotten away.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

_The Next Day…_

Nami yawned as she stretched her muscles walking out of her room. They'd landed in the clear, way out in the ocean last night and she'd instantly set their course for the island the writer supposedly lived on. Having an Eternal Pose certainly would make the search easier. Still, they lost at least a day because of that sudden escape. They'd flown off in the completely wrong direction.

As she contemplated how to make up the time, the News Coo landed on the stairs beside her. Smiling, she paid for the paper, and opened it. She grinned as she read the front page article: _Forbidden Love on Sacred Ground!_ It took her a couple seconds to register that the picture accompanying the article was of Luffy and Zoro. Their clothes were half off, they were lying in the grass, and a fountain was behind them.

"Not again!" Nami shouted, waking the rest of the crew.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

"Vivi-sama, you shouldn't be reading that," Igaram urged as he tried to swipe the newspaper from the princess' hands. "It isn't appropriate material for one of your position to look at!"

Vivi frowned as she grabbed the newspaper from a few days ago and re-read the article. Looking back to the new one she sighed. "They haven't changed at all."

"Huh?" Igaram asked, his eyes wide.

Setting the paper down, Vivi walked out of her room onto the balcony. Looking out over the city, she smiled. Now that repairs had been completed Alubarna looked wonderful. She dared even think it looked even better. Turning from the sight she looked at Igaram with the same smile.

"I wouldn't worry about those two," she indicated the newspapers. "Luffy and Zoro are perfect for each other."

Igaram could only stare as the princess laughed and turned back around.

Inside though Vivi was curious as to who had released the crew's best kept secret. Luffy and Zoro were usually so good about not getting caught by outsiders. _'Oh well,'_ she sighed, _'I trust them. They'll be fine.'_

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

On a small island in East Blue, just across the forest of the Goa Kingdom's capital city, in a small bar located in an equally small village many people were gathered. Looks of horror could be seen on an old man's face as he looked at the paper before him. Many others surrounding him looked confused. Out of all the news they'd received about Luffy and his crew's travels this was by far the one they felt the most conflicted about.

Foosha Village was abuzz about the news. The town seemed to be evenly split about with supporters. Those in full support of Luffy's relationship praised him for finding a loyal and trustworthy partner, they also liked the fact he was a native of East Blue. The other half were not against it, but held their doubts, firm doubts. Luffy being romantically involved could lead to dangerous situations. The one thing they all agreed on was that it was nice to see him close to someone after he suffered so much two years ago.

Despite the town's opinion, there was one person who was not happy with the news. "Can you believe this?" Woop Slap, the mayor of Foosha Village, yelled. "Not only does he become a pirate, but now he's taken a male lover! How far can that boy fall?"

Makino smiled as she picked up a toy and handed it to her child. Turning to the mayor she shook her head. "As long as he's happy why should it matter?" she asked.

"Happy? How will Garp-san feel knowing that Luffy will never have a child of his own?" Woop demanded. "He'll be devastate, just like when he decided to become a pirate!"

Makino could say nothing to that. Instead she filled his drink and returned to her child.

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

Garp sighed as he set the newspaper down. It seemed his grandson wasn't done shocking the world. Walking out of his office he thought about the long lecture he was going to give his grandson the next time they crossed paths. Of course that green haired swordsman would also receive a few words from him.

"Maybe I should just beat them up," Garp considered. Shaking the issue aside, Garp walked down the hallway until he came to a courtyard where trainees were practicing. "Oh well," he sighed, "Just be happy Luffy."

_xXx Untold Treasures xXx_

"You idiots!" Nami cried as she threw the newspaper at the pair sitting on their knees before her. "I thought we already made it clear that you can't get caught! This is the second time! The second! And it's not just kissing this time! Why would you do this?"

"In our defense it wasn't planned," Luffy tried to calm his angry navigator.

"That isn't the point! Nothing with you is planned!" Nami shouted.

"It isn't like we hurt anyone," Zoro grumbled.

"Your actions got us attacked!" Nami snapped.

"Nami-swan, though I hate to take their side, that fountain supposedly amplifies sensations. So I'm guessing these two really had no control over their actions this time," Sanji paled as he defended the swordsman and captain.

Nami regarded Sanji like he'd grown a second head. Then her eyes narrowed. "You aren't allowed to speak to me, remember?"

Sanji's eyes widened, and a stricken looked crossed his face. Slumping forward he mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Nami hadn't been happy upon hearing about Sanji's "indiscretion" when seeking information. Still, the fact that the fountain contained such odd properties would account for why these two would do something even beyond their levels of stupidity.

"Fine," the navigator finally gave in. "I'll let you off, this time."

Luffy smiled and stood up. Picking up the newspaper he frowned at the picture. The more he stared at it, the more confused he became. No one was around when they'd made love, so how did this picture get taken? He tried to think about it. But his brain quickly began to feel like it was going to explode so he turned to Sanji.

"Hey, did anyone else come out of the forest?" the captain asked.

Sanji looked at Luffy, confusion written across his face until he spotted the newspaper. "No," he answered. "Plus there were too many people on that island for us to know for sure if one of them was the spy."

"Oh, didn't Zach go missing at the same time?" Chopper asked as he paused in grinding herbs.

"He did?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, and it was Zach that pushed Luffy overboard," Usopp mentioned.

"What?" Franky shouted. "That's supper not cool."

Nami's eyes narrowed. "Where is Zach?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what do you think is going to happen next? What is Zach's secret? Will he be found out? Answers in the next chapter! Oh and about Makino's kid, according to the manga she's had a child in the past two years. So yeah, the kids a cannon character. **

**Voice: You added more reactions.  
Me: Yep.  
Voice: Interesting choices.  
Me: I guess.  
Voice: Anyways, please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Zach's Mission**_


End file.
